fan_fiction_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ice King
Ice King is the main antagonist of the 20th Century Fox's 2014 Brazilian animated film, Animated Summer. He is the greedy snow king and Robson's arch-nemesis. Personality Ice King is very greedy, ruthless, tyrannical and selfish, so he declares himself king over the forests surrounding his castle. He is a quarrelsome, manipulative, egotistical and villainous wizard who likes to laugh at the suffering. Despite his malevolent and heartless nature, he is shown to be extremely wasteful, bombastic, extravagant, advantageous and improvident, buying a superabundant amount of beautiful expensive objects to place around his castle to make him look very rich. He is also shown to be evidently argumentative, cantankerous, impatient and abusive towards his guards. He also has a fondness for making himself look like a king with style. He is also an avaricious and materialistic tyrant, destroying the summer vacation and use the gold to make himself look powerful. Role During the accident of the fridge, Ice King was freed from his prison and released back into the world. After finding Robson, Ice King kidnaps him, bringing his snow monsters to life, and set about finding three magic diamonds; to fully re-freeze the world by using the diamonds to freeze the sun and destroying summer vacation. The gang summoned Sun Princess, who freed Robson and dueled against Ice King once more, but was defeated and trapped in ice by Ice King, then allowed to fall to his seeming demise. Ice King and Gunter, afterwards followed Robson, Angelica, Sun Princess, and the Clown to the volcano where the first diamond was located, and took both the diamond and the map from the gang, then destroyed the bridge back out behind them to leave the gang marooned in the volcano. Afterwards, as Ice King's return from imprisonment caused the world to begin to freeze over again, he, following the map, rowed to the monster-filled exotic island where the second diamond was located. When the gang arrived shortly behind them, having escaped the volcano, Ice King let the gang clear the way through the island temple, past the booby traps and skeleton guards, to the diamond for them. Ice King then seized the diamond, and demanded that the group give him the third diamond's location, but they used a trapdoor to get rid of the villains by dropping Ice King and Gunter into the temple's underground tunnels. Ice King immediately pursued the gang out of the temple by a giant, drill-headed railway machine they found in the tunnel, and learned during the chase that the final diamond was hidden inside Gunter's belly the entire time. Ice King then stabbed Gunter with a spear, removed the last diamond from his body, removing Gunter's life force in the process, before the machine's boiler overloaded and it blew up. As Robson and the gang made it back to the frozen village, Ice King used the three diamonds to fulfil his plans and complete his freezing of the world, by using the diamonds to freeze the sun itself, declaring the beginning of winter. However, the gang refused to give up and made a stand against an enraged Ice King for the diamonds. Despite Ice King's ice magic attacks, the gang succeeded in severing the diamonds' sun-freezing beam and getting two of the diamonds back into their slots on the roundabout. With all three diamonds returned to their places on the roundabout, Ice King's magic came undone and the world was thawed and reverted to normal, and Ice King was pulled back into the roundabout and reimprisoned. After being reimprisoned, Ice King was shown back in his prison, which, to his chagrin, was a lava-filled cavern. Accepting his defeat, Ice King is last seen singing a rock version of It's a Small World before he was eaten by Gunter (who had taken more than enough of Dr. Honeydew's Insta-Grow Pills and appears as an oversized monster), the water park retaken from him. Appearence Quotes Gallery Trivia Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Magic Users Category:Sorcerers Category:Fighter Category:Deceased Category:Singing Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Empowered Villains Category:Vengeful